taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Album Liner Notes/Hidden Messages
These are the hidden messages from every song which can be found on all Taylor Swift's studio album's lyric book/digital booklet. This has been Taylor Swift's tradition ever since she put out her very first album. Taylor Swift (2006) *Tim McGraw: Can't tell me nothin' *Picture to Burn: Date nice boys *Teardrops on my Guitar: He will never know *A Place in This World: Found it *Cold as You: Time to let go *The Outside: You are not alone *Tied Together With a Smile: You are loved *Stay Beautiful: Shake N' Bake *Should've Said no: Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam *Mary's Song (Oh My My My): Sometimes love is forever *Our Song: Live in love Fearless (2008) *Jump Then Fall: Last summer was magical *Untouchable: We always want what we can't reach *Forever and Always (Piano Version): I still miss who I thought he was *Come in With the Rain: I won't admit that I wish you'd come back *Superstar & The Other Side of the Door: I'll never tell what I was really thinking when I slammed the door *Fearless: I loved you before I met you *Fifteen: I cried while recording this *Love Story: Someday I'll find this *Hey Stephen: Love and theft *White Horse: All I ever wanted was the truth *You Belong With me: Love is blind so you couldn't see me *Breathe: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry *Tell me Why: Guess I was fooled by your smile *You're not Sorry: She can have you *The Way I Loved you: We can't go back *Forever and Always: If you play these games we're both going to lose *The Best Day: God bless Andrea Swift *Change: You made things change for me Speak Now (2010) *Mine: Toby *Sparks Fly: Portland Oregon *Back to December: Tay *Speak now: You always regret what you don't say *Dear John: Loved you from the very first day *Mean: I thought you got me *The Story of Us: CMT awards *Never Grow Up: I moved out in July *Enchanted: Adam *Better Than Revenge: You thought I would forget *Innocent: Life is full of little interruptions *Haunted: Still to this day *Last Kiss: Forever and always *Long Live: For you Red (2012) *State of Grace: I love you doesn't count after goodbye *Red: SAG *Treacherous: Won't stop till it's over *I Knew You Were Trouble: When you saw me dancing *All Too Well: Maple Latte *22: Ashley Dianna Claire Selena *I Almost Do: Wrote this instead of calling *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together: When I stopped caring what you thought *Stay Stay Stay: Daydreaming about real love *The Last Time: LA on your break *Holy Ground: When you came to the show in SD *Sad Beautiful Tragic: While you were on a train *The Lucky One: Wouldn't you like to know *Everything Has Changed: Hyannis Port *Starlight: For Ethel *Begin Again: I wear heels now 1989 (2014) *Welcome To New York: We begin our story in New York *Blank Space: There once was a girl known by everyone and no one *Style: Her heart belonged to someone who couldn't stay *Out of the Woods: They loved each other recklessly *All You Had To Do Was Stay: They paid the price *Shake It Off: She danced to forget him *I Wish You Would: He drove past her street each night *Bad Blood: She made friends and enemies *Wildest Dreams: He only saw her in his dreams *How You Get The Girl: Then one day he came back *This Love: Timing is a funny thing *I Know Places: And everyone was watching *Clean: She lost him but she found herself and somehow that was everything